Ember
by RyanD5
Summary: A new demigod named Ryan appears at Camp Half-Blood as a threat more serious than anything faced by any hero ever has risen.
1. Ember

Ryan

I've been on the run for weeks. These weird monsters busted into my algebra class and tried to kill me. The thing is, none of my classmates believe me. They thought it was a car driving into the school that almost hit me. I jumped out the window after hitting the monster with my chair. The food supply is going down. I ran out of water hours ago. The world is fading...

Percy

" What the fuck!" I yelled as a wave of fire tore past me. " It's a godamn chimera. We should've brought Leo."

" He hasn't had the time seaweed brain. He's fiddling with some sort of compass thing." shot Annabeth my beautiful girlfriend. We've been to hell and back together. Literally. We got stuck in Tartarus a while back when Old Dirt Face rose.

" Run!" Ryan yelled after punching a monster in the face. This kid has guts. We ran into the woods to Camp Half Blood. I dissolved a monster with Riptide as more swarmed towards us. We got surrounded by a ring of monsters...

Annabeth

" Great," I muttered sarcastically. We were surrounded. Percy and I could hold our own in a fight but I'm not so sure about the new kid. He's fighting legendary terrifying monsters with his bare hands. He was getting overwhelmed when Percy covered him.

" Yo Percy. Think we might need reinforcements." Ryan said.

" We do. But we have no way to Iris message the Argo 2."

I threw my dagger into a monster, pulled it out and vaporized another one. I was getting tired. I could,t hold on for much longer. My vision started to go black...

Ryan

" What the fuck!" I yelled as a light destroyed all the monsters and restored our health. A red beam of light lifted me up. Into my hand, fell a sword.

" This is from the Gods. A blade of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. Forged by Hephaestus himself with the power of all the Gods." a voice announced.

" Let's run!" I yelled. We ran for a few miles until we got to a large lake with a beach. A hole shot up under Percy and he barely moved out of the wave before a horde of Dracaenae and Kampe poured out.

" How could they come from Tartarus through here..." Percy mumbled nervously. Then, another Chimera pops up. The Chimera is about to kill Annabeth when I run to the Chimera. My hands catch fire as I punch the monster full in the face. I do a backflip over the monster and decapitate it.

" The fuck." Annabeth's eyes widened. Then, I summoned water from underground to form a geyser to shove the monsters up. I then raised my hand and called down lightning to hit the water, frying them.

I went full badass. I used magic spells to stretch my body so I could punch monsters from 20 feet away. I summoned skeletons to kill monsters while tearing through their numbers with my sword. But we were losing. We retreated back to the water when a huge ship appeared in the distance. I jumped over a monster so I could kill it when I found myself flying. Me, the boy who is afraid of heights flying.

" Grab on." I yelled to Percy and Annabeth. They clung to my legs as I powered up to the ship. Up there waiting for us was a Hispanic kid with a crazed look in her eyes holding hands with a girl who looked about the same age as the Hispanic kid but seemed much older. A blond kid and his stunning girlfriend. What else is new and an Asian dude with an African American girl who were laughing at the Asian dude tripping and then turning into a mouse.

" You know," I started. " I've never taking drugs. Particularly acid. But I'm pretty convinced this kind of stuff isn't normal."


	2. Introductions

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongRyan/strong/p 


	3. Support

Hey guys. It's Ryan. This chapter will be much longer than my normal ones and will have a chapter for part of the 7. Enjoy!

I don't own Percy Jackson ( although I wish I did) so all the rights go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth

Chaos. Out of anything that could rise up it had to be frickin Chaos. You know the mother of Gaea who we barely defeated and took out one of the strongest demigods ever. Thankfully, as he was dying Nico was made into a god but still. Demigods have never faced such a large threat. Every monster is her minion. Even some monsters we haven't even heard of. Not trying to be a downer but we are totally screwed.

I walked back to my cabin defeated when Percy swung by.

" You okay Wise Girl?" he asked.

" How are you not scared?" I yelled as tears ran don my face. The tragic couple: finally reunited but then forced into another pointless impossible battle. Story of my life.

" I am scared," Percy confessed. " I just can't let it show. Or everybody will lose faith in me. They think I'm perfect but I'm not. I almost got you killed by Gaea."

* * *

Percy

*Flashback to the final battle against Tartarus and Gaea*

" ANNABETH! WATCH OUT!" I yelled as a huge chunk of earth flew up and smacked Annabeth. She struggled to get up when she was run through by Tartarus's sword. She lay on the ground dying.

* * *

Quick Author's Note I will be switching to Nico's POV during the battle but afterwards I will continue with Percy.

* * *

Nico

Percy's eyes were streaked with tears as he unleashed his full might upon the army of monsters. We all knew his power but he demolished entire legions in seconds. Like as if he didn't care if he died or lived. Yes I hate Annabeth but she was the key to Percy's happiness and so I must sacrifice myself in her place. For Percy. The only person I actually love in this world. I took out my Stygian Iron blade and jumped on top of Gaea's head. I ran myself through the stomach as Gaea and Tartarus screamed in pain. I was going out. But I had secured Percy's happiness.

" I love you Percy!" I yelled as I slipped away. I felt myself rising as Percy ripped through Gaea and Tartarus killing them instantly avenging me. I fell asleep. Then I woke up... as a God of Olympus. Revived.

* * *

Percy

I'm trying to keep cool but I can't. We might not win this time. That kid Ryan. He's got some spunk. The gods made him as their greatest weapon with all their powers but he's only 13. No kid should have to go through what we're going through. Especially because he has almost no friends his age at camp. I saw him listening to our conversation but I didn't snitch on him. He deserves to know. I have a feeling that he's going to be a big part of this. I decided to hang out with him. Maybe convince Piper to hook him up with an Aphrodite girl his age.

I found him at the climbing wall. Coach Hedge decided it was a great idea to trap a monster at the top that you needed to fight.

" HOLY CRAP A GORGON!" I yelled as I climbed up furiously to help him. I caught up to him at the top before the fight.

" Dude there's a gorgon up there." I yelled.

" I know." Ryan smiled. He sliced open the cage and jumped onto the monster's back. He plunged his sword into the monster, thrusted it out and rolled under its legs stabbing it. The monster turned into powder as it drifted into Tartarus.

" Nice one!" I congratulated.

"Thanks." Ryan grinned.

" Fucking idiot why the hell would he let a new camper fight a gorgon?" I whispered under my desk.

" I dunno." Ryan chuckled as I donned a horrified look on my face realizing he heard me.

" Come on," I laughed. " Let's say hi to Piper.

* * *

Piper

"What's up guys?" I greeted as I saw Percy and the new kid Ryan walking towards me.

" Not much." Percy responded while he shook his head as to say " We need to talk."

Ryan sat down on our bunk's porch as Percy led me to the side.

" Hey. I have to ask you a favor." Percy started.

" What?" Piper asked.

" Well I sort of feel bad for Ryan. He doesn't have many friends here. Can you hook him up with somebody in your cabin?" Percy begged.

" I know the perfect person!" Piper laughed easily.

" Who?"

" Pippa." Piper responded with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Ryan

Okay. So I was blindfolded. And near the Aphrodite cabin. I have a bad feeling about this.

" This way." Piper giggled.

" So where am I going?" I asked.

" You'll see." Piper smirked. She led me into the woods and into a secret bunker cabin thing.

" Let's give them their vision back." Percy chortled.

"Shall we." Piper fought to conceal a giggle.

They took off my blindfold and I was facing a really hot girl with long chocolatey curls and deep brown eyes that looked into mine.

" Holy shit!" I thought as I looked at Piper and Percy's smirks.


End file.
